There are no data yet to report on this protocol. To date, 40 study subjects have been enrolled as well as 20 controls. 30 study subjects remain actively enrolled at this time (7 lost to death, 2 withdrew due to difficulty traveling back to NIH for exams, and 1 elected to withdraw due to overall burden of medical care). 29 participants have completed at least 1 year of follow-up following autologous stem cell transplant; the final subject will complete 1 year of follow-up in October 2015. A significant portion of the patients have been advised to use topical cyclosporine eye drops in response to changes in ocular indicators (symptoms, drop in Schirmers tear production, or worsening of surface dryness). Our team hopes to correlate changes in patient symptoms and exam findings with changes in the tear fluid biomarkers. We anticipate completing a preliminary data analysis of approximately 30 participants and a control group of 20 by the next reporting period.